


Memories of the sea's

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merfolk, M/M, Siren Bruce, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Bruce has a secret that he's letting out little by little.





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce had a secret that he kept even quieter than being Batman. Truth be told his family would grow a tail of a fish when they were surrounded by water. It was a gene from his father's side. They had come to shore when the town was first being built. However, they made sure that all evidence of them was gone so that if they were caught they could slip away and no one would know. Apparently, it used to be as bad as just getting wet but after mating with enough humans, and practice that's no longer the case.  
The main difference between mermaids and sirens is the tail. Mermaids are about the size of human legs sirens are twice as long. Mermaids can't turn people into mermaids they have to be born that way. There is a way to turn people into sirens though it’s not pretty. The process takes 48 hours and it hurts like crazy. You also have to be almost completely submerged underwater or you could suffocate. One after another the bat family was turned but only after weeks of questions and training. Damian was the only one that the rule didn't apply. There are other differences but they’re small like how mermaids are herbivores while sirens are mainly omnivores. However, sirens require a lot of protein to keep their body's healthy hence the ‘sirens eat people’ thing. Humans need an average of 46-56 pounds of protein per day while sirens need an average 67-80 pounds per day.  
Batman would disappear for a four day weekend every year to go swimming. Not that anyone knows that little fact. It’s only known by the bat family because they made him go to be comfortable. They first started making him go when they had changed. It’s one of the things Bruce told them to be healthy about. If sirens are on land too long their skin can become sensitive and break causing bleeding. It was dick and Alfred that started the gateway that latter was called the ‘bat-time’ after Jason made the joke. Alfred usually joins him even though Bruce never gets back on land until times up. Everyone caught onto Alfred wanting to take a break from the household, and Bruce isn’t trying to kill himself with over working. This year was different though because the justice league had started two years ago and the bat clan thought it was time to let them in a little bit.  
“I believe that's all for now,” Diana said pausing to let anyone with any leftover business to speak up.  
“I have something to add, I won't be available for four days while on vacation. However, the rest of the bat family will be happy to help and answer most questions. If anything comes up they can contact me,” Bruce said.  
“You on vacation? Is hell freezing over” Hall said staring at Bruce.  
“It’s a mandatory vacation that I go on yearly. For health reasons that are none of your business,” Bruce said hoping this was over.  
“Does that mean that you will be joining my wife and I for dinner soon?” Arthur asked Smiling. It turned out that Aquaman knew the ocean like the back of his hand. It was impossible to keep the secret hidden from him. When Bruce first showed up for dinner the Atlanteans looked terrified.   
“Yes I will, tell her that the meal last time was perfect for me,” Bruce said.  
“Wait What?” Berry asked looking at the two.  
“That’s all I have to add meeting adjourned,” Bruce said knowing that any more questions will be unfinished. He had already told them what he felt comfortable with. He walked over to the teleporter when Clark caught up to him.  
“Hey, do you mind if I ask some questions about the sudden vacation?” Clark asked floating next to him.  
“At the cave,” Bruce said before disappearing. A few minutes and he was back at the cave where Clark was waiting for him. Bruce never teleported to the cave just in case someone hacks the systems.  
“So what do you want to know?” Bruce said sitting down in his chair.  
“Why didn’t you tell us about the vacation sooner?” Clark asked.  
“I don’t take it because I want to so I was holding out for as long as I can,” Bruce said.  
“You said for a health reason, I had thought it was for your mental health but what you just said makes it sound like it’s not” Clark finish hoping that Bruce would continue the sentence.  
“It’s a physical thing that can be quite painful. Don’t worry it doesn’t interfere with me being Batman.” Bruce said.  
“You're not going to tell me anything else are you?” Clark asked.  
“That’s all you need to know,” Bruce said.  
“Can you at least tell me what this physical pain you are going through and how to help if it ever comes up in the field?” Clark asked. He knew that he was being pushy but he wanted to help. Bruce thought about it for a while not saying anything.  
“Master Bruce, I apologize for eavesdropping but he would be a great deal more helpful if you over do it again like three years ago,” Alfred said moving forward with a tray with water and towel.   
“Fine. Clark so much as utter a word and you’ll find yourself at the bottom of the ocean in a kryptonite cage, and Arthur won't help you.” Bruce said as he started to remove his Batman Suit. As soon as he removed his gloves Clark saw the cracking skin.  
“My skin is...let say unique. It starts this cracking as a warning soon it will become sensitive and will bleed” Bruce said running a finger over the hand to show Clark how dry it had become. Clark could only stare at how it rubbed off in some places.  
“All you need to do is through me into the ocean,” Bruce said grabbing the towel and dipping it into the water, then rubbing the towel over the skin. Clark watched as it drank the water and begin to heal itself. His mouth hung open as he watched the once cracked skin turn back to a more youthful healthy version.   
“Now go home I have to shower and pack for tomorrow,” Bruce said leaving the cave. Alfred had been two steps behind him when they left. Leaving Clark to sit and think about what he has just seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later…..(Sorry I didn’t know how to continue )

During a meeting with the league.  
“Batman, don’t you think it’s about time we know about your vacation?” Berry said.  
“Yeah, We know each other's ID now and It’s been years since you told us about the vacation” Hal joined in.   
“It would be nice if you told them. They have been bugging me and Mera about it.” Arthur said.  
“B we have been patient but it’s important to know if something goes wrong” Clark added.  
“It would be beneficial to the league to know things about you, Even if you’re just a part timer” Diana added.  
“Yeah, how are we supposed to trust you if you don’t tell us anything? You don’t trust people until you know all about them, and you do know about us more than we do about each other. Let us know more and we’ll let you go more often.” Shayera said. There was a long pause before Bruce spoke.  
“Fine. In twenty minutes go to the water room.” Bruce said. His glare lingerie on them. The water room was for exercise in water to help them if they ever ended up in the water. It was a mandatory thing once every week.  
“Not a minute earlier,” Bruce said before the door closed.

“What should we do for the next 20 minutes?” Berry asked.  
“Why not truth or dare? Shayera did say we didn’t know each other very well” hal said smiling.   
“Veto, but how about we share a story about ourselves?” Diana said.  
“Boring!” Hal yelled  
“We could do that game with water where you tell a story and whoever did it has to take a drink,” Arthur said.  
“Sounds good to me,” Clark said getting the cups of water.  
“Okay, I’ll go first so you can see how it's done,” Arthur said taking a deep breath. He regretted suggesting this to the league.  
“Never have I ever dated an alien. Now those that have well take a drink and those that haven't will wait for their turn,” Arthur said. Several people took a sip of their drink.  
“Never have I ever sang in public,” Hal said.

……..time skip because why not……..

“Times up let's go see what's up,” Berry said before he was gone from the table. The others followed behind him. They weren’t going to try to keep up with him until they heard him scream.  
“What happened?” Clark said as he entered the water room. There they saw Berry on the floor and Bruce in the water. A large tail behind Bruce that was dripping with water.  
“Are you okay in that small area?” Arthur asked.  
“This was the biggest pool in here. It can fit 70 people in it.” Bruce said  
“That didn’t answer the question,” Arthur said.  
“It's only a little cramped,” Bruce said moving to get more comfortable.  
“What?” Hal said finally coming out of shock.   
“You're a mermaid?” Berry asked. Bruce glared at him.  
“I mean merman?” Berry tried.  
“No to both” Bruce said through his teeth  
“you're a siren. I didn’t think I would ever see one this close. May I touch your tail?” Diana asked moving closer. Bruce didn’t say anything so she reaches out and touched it.  
“Wait what's the difference?” Hal asked. After Some information, you read already.  
“Also mermaids tend to be neutral to battles, and wars. While sirens are territorial and aggressive” Arthur commented.  
“Okay, so what does this have to do with anything? It's cool and all but I’m not getting it.” Shayera asked  
“Basically I need to be in the water once every year or my skin will crack and break it’s annoying and very painful,” Bruce added.  
“So how do you have babies?” Hal asked. The room gasped and turned to look at him. Diana and Arthur were laughing and Bruce placed a hand on his face.  
“Mermaids have sex like humans. While sirens can either have sex or lay eggs. If they chose to lay eggs they create a cavern and then make structures around the cavern to keep others out. It’s actually quite a sight to see.” Arthur said.  
“I’ve never laid eggs, But I have seen it happen It’s gross to watch when it’s your species,” Bruce said not looking at anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

“So Batman when do my wife and I get to see you next?” Arthur asked. Changing the conversation to something less sexual.

“I was thinking of coming down this week end,” Bruce said shifting in the water a bit.

“I have a question! Why did you ask us to wait 20 minutes?” Berry asked raising his hand in the air.

“Changing is not something that sirens like people to see. The only ones that are allowed to see are their children and spouse.” Diana said. Though she had known about sirens for a long time it was weird to see one and not be fighting it. She was surprised at how soft Bruce’s tail was if he had fought before he hadn't been hurt.

“Why is that?” J’onn asked taking mental notes. Diana looked towards Bruce not knowing the answer. She had only really heard about sirens and fought them.

“It’s very sexual,” Bruce said. He knew this was going to be a pain and he couldn’t just leave because the change takes ten minutes to complete than ten more to get comfortable. Swimming wasn’t the problem it was the learning to walk and not having two legs that made things difficult.

“I see,” J’onn said.

“What about the rest of the bat clan, Can they change? Should we take any precautions with them?” Clark asked.

“Always the reporter aren't you?” Bruce said.

“Yes, they can change. They don’t need any extra precautions, Don’t watch them change, and don’t just appear behind them in the water and you’ll be fine.” Arthur said. He had actually seen all the bat clan after finding out about Bruce. They had all comedown and warned him that while one siren is bad nine were worse.

“What will happen if we accidentally appear behind them?” Shayera asked.

“Sirens are known to be aggressive and will kill anything that they think is going to attack them. I’ve fought a few before and they took 15 of my sisters to take one down. I lost nine of them in battle” Diana said. It was quiet for a moment with no one knowing what to say.

“Diana,” Bruce said.

“It’s actually pretty amazing how your tail has no scars on it. All the sirens I fought had Huge gashes in them” Diana said reaching to touch his tail again.

“Yeah! Especially since that girl from the mediterranean sea keeps fight you,” Arthur said.

“Someone's picking a fight with Batman who isn’t a villain?” Berry said in astonishment.

“Yes,” Bruce said with a heavy sigh.

“Why is she picking a fight?” Clark asked.

“There are only three reasons sirens fight: One they feel threatened   
Two They want a part of the ocean that is owned by another siren   
or Three they want babies with the other.” Arthur said laughing a small bit.

“Sirens fight for mating rights. Meaning the loser has to give birth to the child and if the winner wants to leave they take the child with them.” Bruce said. 

“Oh….OH!” The rest of the league said.

“Enough talking, Get out,” Bruce said shifting so he was sitting on the edge of the pool.

“But I have so much more questions left?” Berry said.

“This pool is far too small and unless you want me to drown you I would leave,” Bruce said glaring at them. The league took the threat and left the room except for superman.

“I have a few questions left if you don’t mind,” Clark said.

“Hurry up,” Bruce said.

“What exactly is sexual about changing forms? Why didn’t you tell me about this before? Why does Arthur know so much about you?” Clark asked.

“Sirens sing when they're in pain, They sing what their feeling that's why it lured so many to their deaths. You didn’t need to know more than you already did, It doesn’t affect you. He knows so much because he is the king of the sea. You try keeping an 11’9 body out of sight of the sea's protector” Bruce said.

“Okay, so I didn’t need to know then what about now?” Clark asked. He was trying to get Batman to talk more.

“Kal look I suggest that you either leave so I can change or you take me to a bigger area,” Bruce said. Clark gave some thought before moving closer to Bruce and picking him up.

“You're heavier than in human form,” Clark said readjusting making sure not to drop bruce.

“Well I did grow five feet,” Bruce said.

“Your finally taller than me, How does that feel?” Clark said.

“If you're talking about high I’m ecstatic. If you mean your hold it’s fine” Bruce said the first part of his sentence dripping with sarcasm. 

 

\----------skipping down the bunny trail----

 

Clark carried Bruce over to the teleporter and when to his fortress. There was a tank that would fit Bruce there while the talked.

“Here you go,” Clark said tossing Bruce into the water. He watched in awe as Bruce swam around for a bit getting used to the water.

“Ask away,” Bruce said resurfacing.

“You said that sirens sing their pain, and that was the reason so many people died...” Clark said trailing off at the end.

“The most common myth about sirens it that they sing about what people love, Truth is humans can't understand sirens. I’ve heard about some singing to them that they were going to eat them and the humans fell of it.” Bruce said swimming around a little but not going underwater.  
“Oh really?” Clark asked 

“Já Það er fyndið að fólk skills það ekki,” Bruce said (That’s Icelandic and the translation will be in a moment)

“Oh...How long have you known that language?” Clark asked

“Surprise it was my first language, English was my second. Also, I said Yes It's funny that people don't understand it. It’s an earth language that 300,000 people speak” Bruce said. (Hitting you with some knowledge)

“Does Arthur know?” Clark asked.

“If you mean can he speak it yes but if you mean did he know it was my first language then he might assume it but I have never told him,” Bruce said.

“Okay, what’s your favorite thing to eat in this form?” Clark asked

“Anything with meat. Taste goes out the window when you're underwater” Bruce said 

“Okay, How long will you live?” Clark asked

“That depends, If I don’t get killed in battle I may live to be 200,000,000 or so,” Bruce said  
“However, it’s unlikely that I will live that long” he added.

“Where you ever going to tell me that?” Clark asked.

“No, I thought that once I hit my 1,000th birthday you would figure it out,” Bruce said not joking.

“Do you like swimming?” Clark asked.

“Yes, it’s nice and soothing. I can’t do it forever though” Bruce said. Clark heard the slight sadness in his voice. 

“Do you ever wish you could stay like this?” Clark asked

“No Gotham is too important to leave,” Bruce said going completely business mode.

“Let's say there was no crime would you?” Clark asked hoping that Bruce didn’t go back to short answers

“If there was nothing in the way I’m sure that the whole bat clan would move underwater,” Bruce said.

“Kal it’s time for me to go back I have work to do,” Bruce added. Clark knew that this was all he was going to get out of him which was a lot. Bruce was so honest in the water, Clark now knew why Bruce tried not to show people that he was a siren. Because He was Bruce with no masks or secrets to keep just him. Clark wanted to be apart of this life that showed Bruce as nothing more than what he was.


	4. Chapter 4

\----later----  
“you know that I had more questions too. Why didn't I get to ask anything more?” berry asked. Leaning on batman.  
"Berry we went over this. you can't support my weight.” Batman said with a sigh he had been repeating himself for the entire conversation.  
" so I could have just come with you guys! or I could ask you Those questions now.” Berry said. Batman could already see the twinkle in his eye. Berry always reminded him of a poppy With new toy.  
“ fine” Batman said with a sigh " ask away.”  
“ Why did your ancestors drown People?” Berry asked.  
“ There's not enough meet in the ocean to keep our body's nourish” Batman said as he continued to work on the justice leagues computers.  
“So you said that sirens fight for mating rights, what does that mean exactly?” berry asked. The doors opened to show superman in the doorway. He had shown up to relieve flash. However, he was interested in the conversation that the two where having.   
“Gender doesn't really matter to sirens, both male and female can reproduce. So if a siren takes interest in another siren they fight. The fight is there to signal that they can protect and provide for the child after birth. If you want to try and win over a siren you have to win a fight against them. I would tell you how to make a fight for mating rights but you have no need for it. Hal is not a siren” Batman said. Flash started to blush, his face almost became as red as his suit. Batman knew that superman had entered the room. He also knew that the Martian manhunter was looking into the siren biology.  
“how did the batfamily become sirens? Where they already sirens? Or…” berry asked. Batman took a moment to think about the question.  
“Jason, Cassandra, and Damian were sirens at birth. The others were changed to become sirens. I went over everything in great detail on several occasions. That's all for today berry, your shifts up" Batman said. He knew that they would have questions. He also knew they wouldn't like some of the answers. Batman had tried to talk the batfamily out of changing so many times. They all knew the facts and what to look out for. If he didn't change them they probably would have found someone who would.   
Soon after berry left it was quite. Superman didn't know what to say or do. Barry's questions were interesting and informative. But now superman had more questions about Batman and his family. He didn't know if he should wait or ask and try to get some answers. The problem was if Batman felt like he's answered enough questions for the day or not. Once he decides that there's no more questions for him you could ask for weeks and never get an answer.  
“what are you going to ask kal?” the sudden question made superman jump a bit. He should have known in all reality that Batman knew what he was thinking.  
“how does someone change to become a siren?” Kal asked after a moment.  
“It's a painful experience that I'm not happy to share with people" Batman said. KAL waited for a moment to see if there was anything else he was going to add. There wasn't


	5. Chapter 5

The league has had enough. They wanted to know more about bruce and the siren lifestyle. So the founding members took an impromptu visit to atlantis. Once there Arthur told them that Bruce would know they were there as soon as he arrived. They thought about rushing back before and just asking later but then there was a shadow. When they turned the saw bruce with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“What are you all doing here?” It was an unnatural grawll that left his lips. They saw a few Atlanicans flinch.  
“We can to have a tour of Atlantic” Clark said. He felt bad about lying but knowing what Bruce could do on land he didn’t want to know what he could do under the water.   
“Is that so?” Bruce said as he turned his gaze to Flash. They knew it was over because Berry couldn’t lie to Bruce. He respected and feared the man too much.   
“I wanted to see you in your element” Flash said. He probably would have run far away if he could have. Bruce was suddenly much closer to Berry. Bruce looked deep into Flashes eyes before swimming past. If they thought that Bruce was big and scary before, they would have to be terrified now. Bruce was in his element and was large with sharp teeth and claws. His training to be a ninja was still applied here too. When he moved past the water had not made a sound. There was nothing that isn't terrifying about the experience. Clark thought that it was lucky he was on their side.  
“Arthur I’m going to travel the land a bit and return for dinner” Bruce said getting closer to the king.  
“Can I come?” Clark asked a bit too quickly. Bruce turned and looked at him.   
“Fine, you can come with us” Bruce said.   
“Us?” Clark asked.  
“Yes I was going to take Berry with me after all he is here to see me. Everyone else is here to see Arthur” Bruce said. Clark knew that bruce was calling his bluff but couldn’t say that just yet. Clark wanting to get time with Bruce at any turn he could wasn’t something new. The others couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to join. If he wanted to yell this would be the perfect time.


End file.
